POSESIF
by Black Army 1995
Summary: Drabble tentang hubungan LoJae Couple B.A.P dalam wattpad bersatu di drabble berjudul Water. YAOI!
1. Bagian I

_**POSESIF**_

 _ **Drabble**_

 ** _Choi Junhong X Yoo Youngjae_**

* * *

Yoo Youngjae menatap jam di pergelangan tangan yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam lalu menghela nafas pelan. Ia lagi, lagi lupa waktu dalam menghabiskan kesendiriannya mencari ketenangan untuk berpikir. Pasti Himchan akan memarahinya ketika pulang nanti.

Ia yakin sosok yang benar-benar menjadi ibu di dalam grup mereka itu sangatlah cerewet di depan ataupun di dibelakang kamera. Berbeda dengannya yang lebih pendiam jika di belakang kamera. Semua orang memiliki alasan bukan kenapa harus seperti itu.

Youngjae sendiri tidak ingin membuat _Baby_ khawatir akan kediamannya secara tiba-tiba dalam satu acara. Lupakan Daehyun yang memang seperti Himchan dalam kecerewetan terutama ketika nafsu makan orang itu kambuh tentang cake maka Youngjae lah kena imbasnya.

Mendongkkan kepala, Youngjae di sambut pemandangan yang menganggumkan dari indahnya permadani berbintang serta sang rembulan yang bersinar terang.

Mengukir senyum di bibir khasnya ada rasa tenang yang datang setiap ia menatap langit malam berserta sang rembulan. Dulu di keadaan susah ia selalu berlari mencari ketenangan dengan menatap indahnya langit malam atau pun kesendirian sang rembulan.

Terkadang ia juga menjadi puitis menatap sang rembulan dan menulusi beberapa bait lagu yang sangat sedih karena sebuah kerinduan. Yongguk saja sampai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang 'K _au-sedang-patah-hati_?- membuat Youngjae marah sendiri.

Terkekeh pelan, ia tak sadar bahwa ada keberadaan lain yang ikut memperhatikan langit malam serta menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Apa hyung sedang menghitung bintang?"

Youngjae sukses tersentak kaget mendengar suara lain begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Menengok kearah kanan ia mendapati wajah polos adik terakhir dari grup mereka tengah memandang ia penuh tanya.

"K-kau mengagetkan ku bodoh."Youngjae mencubit pipi yang masih memiliki lemak bayi tersebut dengan gemas, menghasilkan ringisan sakit dari sang adik, Junhong.

"Hyung, sakit tahu."Junhong mengadu sambil mengusap pipi yang memerah.

Tertawa melihat wajah lucu Junhong, Youngjae mencium kedua pipi itu gemas seperti kebiasaannya yang selalu di keluhkan oleh Junhong di salah satu acara televisi dulu.

"Itu hukuman karena kau membuat ku kaget."ucapnya sambil memasang wajah sok serius yang gagal.

Youngjae memiliki wajah yang manis menggunakan maka up atau pun tidak, sedangkan Junhong memiliki sisi tampan di beberapa hal di bandingkan dengan Youngjae.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya hyung."rengek Junhong masih tak terima.

"Tapi, tidak dengan berbicara tiba-tiba tepat di samping telinga ku."omel Youngjae.

"Bilang saja hyung takut."

Youngjae menatap malas pada Junhong yang mulai menebak dengan pemikiran yang sulit dimengerti itu.

"Sudahlah."sela Youngjae lalu kembali pada kegiatannya memandang langit malam, mengacuhkan Junhong yang merengut tak suka. Perdebatan mereka tak akan selesai karena Junhong tidak suka kalah.

"Menyebalkan sekali."

Youngjae menulikan telinga mendengar gerutuan Junhong, keadaan taman yang sepi tanpa ada orang berlalu lalang atau pun kendaraan yang lewat membuat telinga Youngjae menjadi lebih peka akan suara umpatan Junhong tadi yang mulai mereda karena merasa di acuhkan.

"Hyung, kau mengacuhkan ku."Junhong bersuara kembali. "Ada berapa banyak bintang diatas sana hyung?"

Sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan beban dibahunya mulai bertambah. Youngjae tanpa menengok pun tahu bahwa Junhong mulai kebiasaan manjanya jika di acuhkan seperti tadi.

"Kita tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak bintang diatas sana."Youngjae mengukir sebuah senyum. "Angkasa itu luas dan bintang pun bertebaran di atas sana begitu banyak layaknya lampu-lampu kecil menganggumkan di malam natal."

Youngjae menjadi sangat puitis sekarang membuat Junhong tersenyum senang dan sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lalu hyung?"Junhong bertanya penasaran.

"Lalu kita tidak bisa menentukan seberapa banyak bintang diatas sana, maknae."Youngjae mengusap surai hitam Junhong dengan lembut.

Youngjae sangat menyayangi Junhong dan Jengup begitu banyak, dua orang yang butuh perhatian lebih karena mereka memiliki umur yang begitu muda. Junhong yang di perlakuan seperti itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan leher Youngjae.

Terkekeh pelan mendapati sikap manja Junhong, Youngjae sangat bisa membedakan cara manja Junhong dan Jongup itu berbeda. Junhong suka selesai seperti posisinya sekarang saat ingin bermanja-manja padanya sedangkan Jongup hanya perlu duduk disamping anak itu dan menepuk pelan kepalanya maka Jongup akan mula bercerita banyak, memahami Jongup lebih sulit karena sifat 4D anak itu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau harum sekali?" Junhong bertanya sambil menghirup aroma leher Youngjae.

"Karena aku sudah mandi."jawab Youngjae asal.

"Aku suka aroma tubuh mu, Youngjae hyung."

Youngjae mengusap suarai itu kembali, ada satu hal yang sebenarnya selalu di pertanyakan olehnya di saat seperti ini.

"Aku bukan makanan bodoh."

"Tapi, tentu aku bisa memakan mu."

Chup

Youngjae menggigit pipi bagian dalam saat Junhong memberikan sebuah kecupan secara tiba-tiba di bagian lehernya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini lah ia akan selalu bertanya, kenapa Junhong selalu memalukan kontak berlebihan saat bermanja-manja padanya ketika mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Kau membuat ku takut, bodoh."ucapnya membuat Junhong melepaskan pelukan di pinggang Youngjae dan sedikit menjauhkan diri.

Menengok kearah Junhong yang memandang dirinya dengan tatap begitu datar, Youngjae merasa tidak asing dengan tatapan seperti itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, sejujurnya dalam keadaan seperti ini ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Daehyun yang cerewet di banding menghadapi Junhong yang menatapnya begitu datar.

"Jangan memandang ku seperti itu Junhong."

Sebuah senyum terukir dibibir Junhong yang sayangnya mata itu masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kau manis seperti ini, Youngjae."

Seperti adegan yang bergerak begitu lambat di sadari olehnya, mata Youngjae membulat sempurna dalam keterkejutan. Ketika bibir itu menempel tepat dibibirnya dan memberikan sebuah lumatan kasar.

 _'Tidak! tidak! Ini salah.'_

* * *

 ** _TAMAT BAGIAN AWAL_**

* * *

 **A/N: Semoga drabble ini menghibur.**


	2. Bagian II

**_POSESIF_**

 _ **Drabble Ke Dua**_

 _ **LoJae**_

* * *

Bisakah Junhong mengumpat marah?

Tokoh utama dalam novel yang dibaca olehnya begitu bodoh. Kasus pembunuhan berantai seharusnya bisa dipecahkan dalam seminggu malah menjadi satu bulan. Ia yang hanya membaca di seperempat bagian novel saja sudah dapat menyimpulkan kemana kasus pembunuh itu merajuk.

Menutup novel miliknya kasar, tingkah laku Junhong menarik perhatian Jongup yang sedang bermain handphone.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak."

Junhong menjawab seadanya sambil beranjak pergi keluar kamar saat jam dinding menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih cepat tidur mengingat mereka semua disibukkan oleh kegiatan pemotretan besok pagi. Sayangnya mata sialan ini tidak ingin terpejam.

Melewati ruang tengah menuju kearah dapur dengan sedikit mood yang tidak baik, Junhong mendengar sebuah percakapan yang mana pemilik dua suara itu begitu dikenal olehnya. Salah satu pemilik suara menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

Memutuskan untuk brsandar pada dinding dekat dapur sebelum benar sampai ke bagian dapur, ia memilih tempat yang sempurna menutupi keberadaannya, Junhong ingin mendengar obrolan seperti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Youngje serta Daehyun.

"Kau harus membuatkan ku lagi cake seperti ini."ucap Daehyun dengan nada senang.

Junhong terganggu dengan nada bicara itu walau percakapan Daehyun dan Youngjae mungkin tentang sebuah makanan?

"Kau harus membayarnya! Ini tidak gratis!"

Junhong tersenyum mendengar suara Youngjae, ia bisa membayangkan wajah kesal itu pasti terlihat begitu manis.

"Jahat sekali."sungut Daehyun. "Aku akan menikahi mu saja kalau begitu."

Junhong kehilangan senyum di bibirnya, perkataan itu memang terdengar seperti sebuah candaan semata. Namun, siapapun akan tahu tetapan Daehyun pada Youngjae akan selalu berbeda. Tatapan mata itu terlalu gamblang bagi Junhong yang sejak lama mengawasi hubungan persahabatan Daehyun dan Youngjae secara sengaja.

"Kau tidak waras, Busan Jung."cibir Youngjae.

Junhong menanti jawaban dari Daehyun di balik dinding.

"Hei! Kau lebih tidak waras ingin berteman dengan ku."

"Sialnya, aku pun sama tidak warasnya dengan mu."

"Kalau begitu mari kita menikah biar menjadi waras."

"Kau belum bisa membangun agensi sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menikahi mu."

Lalu gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi dapur, sungguh Junhong tidak menyukai itu! Youngjae hanya boleh tertawa lepas ketika bersamanya tidak dengan yang lain. Mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah sepertinya hukuman kecil untuk kekasihnya itu tidak lah buruk nanti.

"Aku akan melamar mu dengan satu kaset game saja."

"Hentikan pembicaraan tentang pernikahan, Daehyun hyung."nada itu terdengar sama seperti dulu saat Junhong lepas kendali ketika di taman hampir setahun yang lalu.

"Padahal aku serius akan melakukan itu."

Junhong tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, memperbaiki posisi dengan tubuh berdiri tegak. Junhong melangkah mundur sekitar lima langkah lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan raut wajah suntuk. Tindakannya ini menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia semenit yang lalu mencuri dengar pembicara Youngjae dan Daehyun.

Mengucek mata sambil melangkah ke arah dapur Junhong tersentak kaget mendapati bahwa ada orang lain di dapur dengan suasana yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ehh... H-hyung?"

Suaranya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dua orang yang dalam keadaan saling diam. Ada dua jenis pandangan mata yang di terima oleh Junhong, ketakutan dan bingung.

"Belum tidur, Junhong?"Daehyun berdiri dari duduknya sambil membawa cake menuju kulkas.

"Tidak bisa tidur."ia merengut tidak suka.

"Aku akan membuatkan segelas susu untuk mu."

Junhong bisa melihat bahwa Youngjae berusaha menahan ketakutannya sendiri.

"Hyung duluan tidur, setelah ini kalian harus masuk kamar."Daehyun menepuk pundaknya sambil berlalu pergi. Junhong memperhatikan itu hingga menghilang tertelan pintu kamar.

Menghampiri Youngjae yang tengah sibuk membuat segelas susu, Junhong melingkarkan tangannya dari arah belakang di pinggang ramping Youngjae. Posisi seperti ini sangatlah di sukai olehnya.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian."Junhong memberi jeda untuk sesaat. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan menghukum mu."bisik Junhong kali ini dengan sengaja tepat di belakang telinga Youngjae di beri pemanisan lumatan kecil di daun telinga itu.

"Eungh... Junhong."

Cengkraman tangan di sendok begitu terlihat membuat ia tersenyum senang. Suara lenguhan Youngjae sangat lah manis di telinga Junhong.

"Tapi, sedikit bermain dengan kekasih ku yang nakal ini tdak masalah bukan?"

* * *

 ** _TAMAT BAGIAN DUA_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: What? Ini cerita macam apa? Mungkin Ini sangat memaksa sekali :"( drabble LoJae bisa di hitung jari tangan teman. Aku berusaha membuat drabble ini memang khusus LoJae Couple. Semoga juga gak stuck ide dan bisa membuat gaya cerita ku terkesan lebih ringan._**

 ** _Karena selama gaya cerita ku sangat berat bahasanya. :"( Semoga senang ya semua._**


End file.
